Unintended
by Joskers
Summary: A man comes up with a reality show idea. A bus full of all kinds of people that travel across the country. InuyashaKagome SangoMiroku Written by the people that read. Explained inside. Please participate
1. Goal

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!

okay sitting here i came up with an idea...i have come up with the summary and i am going to post a song for every chapter...your job is to send me a song fic for the chapter...your probably wondering..how does this work well here are the steps.

* * *

1. Review to this chapter

a.tell me you wanna do the chapter and I'll write you back and explain how to get it to me.

b. tell me if you need me to send you the song or not over e-mail for you to listen to and use when you write (you don't have to have it)

2. I read the stories sent to me for each chapter

a. I'll pick the top three (if i get enough to do that) and post them on fanficiton and let the ppls that read the story vote for the best one.

3. I'll post the winner as the actual chapter!!

4. anyone can enter!! i will luv to read everything that all of you read and i will love to see where the story goes.

* * *

**Summary** A man comes up with a reality show idea. A bus full of all kinds of people that travel across the country. The meet in new york and stay a week together every year for ten years to get to know each other and then, after the ten years, they head out on their journey from new york, new york to san diego, california.

* * *

**The people:**They are all the same species they are in the show and act mostly in character.

_Inuyasha: the rich boy who was forced into this by his brother so that he could learn how to deal with people when he takes over the family company; Takahashi Inc. (starts off with kykio; falls in love with Kagome)_

_Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's brother who is on the trip to watch over his little brother. (tough exterior; soft inside. becomes like kagome's older brother over the ship.)_

_Rin: The fun loving bus driver who keeps everything lively. (falls in love with Sesshomaru)_

_Kikyo: Went on the trip to make her parents happy and to learn "resposibility". Stays to win over Inuyasha. (Make do with her character as you like)_

_Kagome: Mom set the family to go on the trip to bring them closer. Her mom dies a year before the trip and her dad blames her for the death and beats Kagome. (falls in love with inuyasha. I'm going to let you guys figure out her mom's death and why her dad blames her)_

_Sango: On the crew for the show as the producer. Befriends Kagome and is the first to find out about her dad beating her from watching it on a tape. (Falls in love with Miroku.)_

_Miroku: On the crew as the co- director. Answers only to Naraku. Has a problem keeping his hands to himself. (falls in love with Sango.)_

_Kouga: His mother was a friend of Kagome's mom and they planned to do the trip together. Kouga's mother also died before the trip and kouga goes on the trip to try and convince Kagome's dad to let Kouga be her mate. (ends up with Ayame)_

_Ayame: A camera woman who took the job because her dad (Naraku) runs the show. (falls in love with Kouga.)_

_Naraku: The man who created the show for pure personal advantage. (Imagine him like the creator from the truman show. if you don't know who that is message me and i'll tell you)_

* * *

**The first chapter:**The song for the first chapter and premises will be posted as chapter 1 summary in a couple minutes (or might already be up)

* * *

PLEASE JOIN AND HAVE FUN WITH IT!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Summary

Okay people Chapter ONE!!!! I'm nervous to see if anyone does this are you? lol

oooo and just so you know NONE OF OWN INUYASHA! Depressing I know but unfortunately true.

o and just so you know YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO USE THE SONG in your writing but you can if you want.

the song for this chapter is in my life by the Beatles (which we also don't own)

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Summary: **Ok you have to fit the first ten years of them meeting in new york to get to know each other before the trip. all mothers are still alive through the chapter unless you want kagome mom to die at the very end. and before the end of the last meeting kagome and inuyasha should hate each other along with inuyasha and kagome hating kikyo. you can pick all ten years and make it really long or pick random years if you want i'm not that picky. i do want the first year and the last year. they will meet three years after the last meeting for the bus ride.

* * *

**Age:**

_Inuyasha: 5_

_Sessmaharu: 18_

_Their parents are dead btw._

_Rin: Not in the story yet_

_Kykio: 7_

_Kagome: 3_

_Sango: Not in the story yet_

_Miroku: Not in the story yet_

_Kouga: 6_

_Ayame: Not in the story yet_

_Naraku: 30_

* * *

**Song:**

There are places I'll remember

All my life though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone and some remain

All these places have their moments

With lovers and friends i still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life I've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When i think of love as something new

Though i know i'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know i'll often stop and think about them

In my life i love you more

Though i know i'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know i'll often stop and think about them

In my life i love you more

In my life i love you more

* * *

HAVE FUN!! and PLEASE GET INVOLVED!!!! can't wait to read what people come up with and again if your interested just review to this chapter and i'll write you back and tell you how and what to do!! 


End file.
